


[翻譯] 在動盪中，於鬥士為殺戮而逼近之前

by masayosi661



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>薩德心中的惡魔終於追上了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] 在動盪中，於鬥士為殺戮而逼近之前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847800) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



這場鬥爭現在純粹是肢體對抗了。

薩德明白這場特殊的戰鬥只有一個結局，而他會眼見事態導向他的目的。克里普頓最後之子擁有他父親的道德標準，但即便如此那也將被迫擱置，他會確保這點。

凱怒吼警告，他的手臂在薩德頸邊進一步收緊。薩德咬了咬牙，朝所有他仍能宰割的地球人施壓。

這狀況有種詩意的諷刺。兒子將制裁殺父兇手。他覺得這當真挺合適。在過去三十年之中，他每天都因自己雙手染上喬艾爾的血而醒來，他心中的惡魔終於追上了他。而凱是他的逃脫與救贖。

他再度抵抗凱的束縛，把他的熱視線逼近那些畏縮的人類。薩德並非針對無辜者，他們只是選了個錯誤的地點尋求庇護。只是一個更巨大的戰場上不幸的附帶損傷。

然後一切都結束了。

凱的雙手移動，而後薩德在世界陷入黑暗前體驗到頸部碎裂的灼熱劇痛。

黑暗。

無盡的空虛。

起初，他只感受到一陣遙遠的如釋重負感。重擔已經卸下，克里普頓已亡，他的存在無關緊要，他的使命已然終結。凱艾爾從不需要他的保護。

漸漸地，薩德意識到他唯一能掌控的是他閉上的雙眼。他眨了幾次眼，然後在他緩慢地再度熟悉自己的物理型態時持續閉著雙眼。他感到莫名沉重，不過儘管他的四肢疲憊不堪，它們依舊回應他的命令。

當他喚回力量足以睜開眼睛後，一個模糊的白色世界迎接薩德，包圍住他。

他眨眼數次以釐清視線，當他把頭轉向側邊時，他察覺有個身影正安頓在他身旁。他嚥了嚥，冒險挑起目光去觀察訪客的臉。

喬艾爾正凝視著他，神色充滿耐心而近乎悲哀。

薩德張口欲言，要道歉，想請求任何形式的寬恕以及回答，而喬艾爾只是舉起手，搖搖頭。薩德順從地沉默下來。

「我們有非常充分的時間。」喬艾爾語調悠揚，在座位上挪得更靠近。「現在請先休息。」

薩德本想爭論，但他發現他肉身的疲憊不知為何轉移到了他現今的形體上。

「你糾纏在我心頭。」他供認不諱，而後轉身。

喬艾爾發出聲模糊的雜音，薩德猜想他是在表達不贊成。而後一手臂環住他肩膀，手掌抵住那刻印在他胸前盔甲上的家紋。

「我永遠是你的。」


End file.
